starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:DarthRevan1ºof the sith
Hola y bienvenido ''', '''a mi página de usuario. Mi biografía "STARWORINA" Darth Sidious-'' ¡Y por fin los sith dominaremos la galáxia!'' Esta es la primera vez que escribo en wiki, aunque no la primera vez que leo... Me presento: me llamo Antonio, vivo en Málaga(en realidad tengo 12 años, pero no soy tan inmaduro como creeis). Me empezó a gustar Star Wars cuando tenía 6 años, que ví la película "LA AMENAZA FANTASMA". Poco después me fui comprando guegos, películas y miniaturas...pero tengo una pregunta ¿Dónde me puedo comprar los comics de star wars? Si a algien le interesan mis juegos o demás de Star Wars, me lo pueden preguntar en la página de discusiones. Me he elegido el nombre de este sith tan conozido porque es el que más ma gusta. Yo...creo que se mucho sobre Star wars, pero no me sé los 400 planetas de la galáxia,solo...unos 50,si algien me los quiere decir...encantado.Hasta hora escribire esta de mi biografía de Star Wars. El juego de:Star Wars Knights of the old Republic lo tengo...y me gustaría ponerle mods, pero no sé, si algién me puede ayudar...encantado. En Star Wars, los planetas que mas me gustan son:Kuat, Taris, Korriban y Tatooine. Y el que menos me gusta es:Felucia. Si algien se ha conseguido pasar el Poder de la Fuerza en modo maestro sith, que me lo diga, porque es imposible. Yo se mucho inglés, podría buscar información de las wikipedias inglesas y poner algo en esta wikipedia. El primer juego que tube, fue Lego star wars THE VIDEOGAME y mi primer jugete fue, el caza de Anakin Skywalker de LEGO. Estoy reyenando algunos árticulos casi vacíos. Dentro de Star Wars, me gustan más los sith que los jedi. Mis contribucuones ARTÍCULOS REDACTADOS *'NAVES ESPACIALES': *Doomgiver *Interdictor Sith *Vainas de Invasión *Destructor/Cargero Estelar Clase Providencia *'VEHÍCULOS': *Reptador de las Arenas *Reptador excavadora *Reptador de clase superviviente *Transporte todoterreno rastreador *'SWOOPS': *Asteroid-3 racing swoop *Flare-P swoop *Flare-S swoop *Nebulon-S racing swoop *Swoop de carreras pirata *JR-4 swoop *Swoop de carreras Skybird *KV swoop *Swoop de carreras Air-2 *Zephyr-G swoop ARTICULOS REYENADOS *'VARIOS TIPOS': *Destructor Estelar clase Pellaeon *Nar Shaddaa *Swoop *Usuario:Yakyeze *Carreras de swoops *Christophsis ARTÍCULOS PENDIENTES *Industrias Ubrikkian *Mobquet *SoroSuub *Azulear Swoop *Expandir Reptador excavadora *Industrias Lhosan *Traducir Doomgiver *Instalación Cairn *Moto swoop AC (AeroChaser) HORAS QUE ESTOY CONECTADO: *Sábado:Depende *Domingo:Depende *Lunes:De 15:30 a 16:30.Y de 20:00 a 22:00 *Martes:De 20:00 a 22:00 *Miércoles:De 16:00 a 18:00 *Jueves:De 20:00 a 22:00 *Viernes:De 15:15 a 19:45 Mis juegos *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *Lego Star Wars: The videogame *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast *Star Wars: Jedi Knight III: Jedi Academy *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II *Star Wars: Battlefront *Star Wars: Battlefront II *Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron *Lego Star Wars II: The original trylogi *Star Wars: Empire at War *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Personal ENLACES ACTUALES DE IMPORTANCIA *Usuario:Palpatine81 *Star Wars Wiki:Hiperimpulsor *Darth Revan *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *Usuario:yakyeze *Galaxia *Destructor Estelar clase Pellaeon *Reptador de las Arenas *Vainas de Escape *Repartidor de la Muerte thumb|Este usuario juega a guegos de lucasart y colecciona miniaturas de star wars en:DarthRevan1ºof the sith